


翻译-Third Time's the Charm (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw只玩一夜情，最多三次，但Root却超越了这个界限。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913559) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定于320（抢飞机与杀不杀议员那集）与321之间

如果不是在耳里喋喋不休的TM和旁边的这堵墙的话，Root早已倒地不醒。她意识到TM正在担心， _她_ 在她耳里源源不断地说着指示，速度之快，让她根本不太能跟得上。但那声音足够让她集中精力，不去注意疼痛和流失的血。没什么比插进腰侧的一个六英寸的碎片更令人糟心了。Root靠墙站稳，然后将它拔了出来。沾血的金属片从她手里滑落，随着一声脆响落在了地上。Root用力按着伤口，竭力想用手止血。

她在疼痛下瑟缩了一下。

_上车。_

Root花了会儿才理解TM的话，然后她便看到一辆黄色的出租车停在了小巷门口。她跌跌撞撞地走过去坐在了后座上。

司机问她：“你是Jones？预付过了？”

Root照TM的指示点点头。她把血弄得到处都是，Root满心希望司机不会注意到。

Root闭上了眼，中途可能昏了过去，但她并不太确定。TM在到达目的地之后提醒了她一声，Root没给司机说谢谢便直接从车里爬了出来。

 _6C_ _房间_ 。

Root小心翼翼地顺着公寓抬头看了眼。

 _你需要治疗_ 。

“这就是你最好的办法了？”

 _警察和_ _FBI_ _有你的外貌描述_ 。

这就排除了医院的可能。这并不是说Root喜欢医院，她一般也会避开那里，医院总会问太多的问题。

“你知道她估计都不会让我进去的对吧？”Root说。

TM重复了一次， _6C_ _房间_ 。

Root叹了口气，跌跌撞撞地走了进去。这栋公寓里没有电梯，所以Root不得不一层层地爬楼梯，尽管每一步都给她的腰侧带来一阵剧痛。等到六楼的时候，Root已经筋疲力尽。她敲了敲6C的房门，一只手撑着墙，一手用力按着伤口止血。

门被拉开了一条缝，Root瞥到了一只枪管，在走廊里的光线下微微反光。

“你到底要干嘛？”Shaw瞪了过来，其凶恶程度超越了Root平生所见，简直便是叹为观止。

“我大约需要一个医生。”血顺着滴在了地上，在她脚边汇成了一小片血泊。

“那就去急诊室。”Shaw已准备关门。

Root伸出一只脚抵在门间，用全身力气不让对方关门。“ _她_ 让我到这里来。”

Shaw咬咬牙，摇了摇头。

“求你。”Root继续说，她语气里乞求的意味似乎终于让另一个女人下了决心。

Shaw眯起了眼。“好吧，”她不情愿地说，“但如果你胆敢做些什么……”

“我保证不会用电击枪电你。”Root说。

Shaw后退一步让Root进来，然后锁上了门。她让Root坐在沙发上，自己去洗手间拿急救箱。Root小心翼翼地脱下了外套，夹克估计已经毁了，但她依然将它整整齐齐地搭在了沙发靠背上。白衬衣已被血染红，让伤口看起来比实际上还糟糕许多。

Root觉得Shaw的这个新住处和曾经那个一样不起眼，但至少她还有个固定的地方可以歇脚，而Root却没有这样的安全巢穴。毕竟，她有TM在她的耳里，随时可以关照着她的一举一动、提醒她所有可能的危险。

Shaw很快便走了回来，坐在Root对面的茶几上。她掀起Root的衬衫，用一块湿布擦干伤口以便做进一步检查。Root倒吸了口凉气，得用力咬着嘴唇才没让自己疼得叫出来。

“没那么糟，”Shaw静静地说，“但还是得缝上几针。”

Root点头，“你有可以止痛的东西吗？”

“没有。”Shaw回答，拿出针线时的样子几乎可以用兴高采烈来形容。不过，考虑到她曾对Shaw干的那些事，Root觉得自己现在也是活该。

 _橱柜顶层，从右数第二格_ 。

Root重复了TM的话，在Shaw瞪过来时出声乞求，“求你了。”

Shaw看起来有些生气，但依然照做了。她起身消失在了厨房里，回来时手上拿着一瓶伏加特和两个玻璃杯。她给Root倒了一杯，黑客仰头便直接喝了个一干二净，在酒精顺着喉管燃烧向下时微微咳了咳。

“还能再给我来一杯吗？”Root问。

Shaw怒目而视，但还是给她倒满了。这次，Root喝得稍缓了些。

“好了？”Shaw问。

Root点点头，酒精已经发挥了些作用，微微减轻了疼痛，让她在Shaw按下针头时可以尽力做到不往后缩。

Shaw边缝边问：“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”

“和一个相关号码赛跑来着。”Root解释说。在Shaw用力拉着线缝合的时候，她疼得紧紧闭上了眼。

“这不是刺伤。”Shaw说。

“脏弹爆了。”Root还记得那响亮的爆炸声和耳里TM尖声叫她跑的声音。好在除了被自己炸死的号码之外“但没人受伤。”这不是个太大的损失，但TM说有目击者看到她从现场逃离。因此，在TM解决正在调查的当局之外，她都得保持低调。这个点子似乎让Shaw有些不高兴，她拉线的力道大了些。

Root倒吸了口凉气，咕哝着抱怨，“你的临床态度可真不怎么样。”

Shaw停住了动作，抬头瞪着她说：“大门就在那儿。”但她立刻就回到了缝合的工作上。沉默迅速笼罩了整个房间，令人窒息，所以Root决定打破它。

“话说回来，你周五晚呆家里干嘛？”这不是说她以为Shaw会繁忙于社交，但稍微问问还挺有趣的。而且，她就是喜欢多管闲事。

“你知道现在已经凌晨一点了对吧？”Shaw问。

她不知道，“所以？”

Shaw有些火大，“如果你闭嘴的话，这能快上许多。”

Root得意地笑了，但还是闭上了嘴，静静看着另一个女人工作。她的手很稳，皱着眉，到处都写着全神贯注。Root觉得偶尔能看看这少了怒火和阴沉的脸也还是不错，近乎着迷地看着Shaw娴熟地用着她的另一套技能。这虽没有看她用枪那么令人激动，但Root依然觉得值得观赏。

在Shaw注意到Root的目光后，她又生气地皱起了眉，“干嘛？”

或许是酒精的原因，让Root突然发问：“Sameen，你有觉得孤独过吗？”

“我不是叫你闭嘴吗？”在Shaw说话的同时，TM也在耳里告诫Root在缝合完毕前不要再进一步激怒另一个女人。Root如言闭上了嘴。

Shaw缝完最后一针后给伤口包了纱布。“保持干燥，一周之后应该就可以拆线了。”

“谢谢。”Root尽力让自己的声音听起来真诚些，但只收获了一个瞪视。

Root翻了个白眼，给自己倒了杯酒，“Sameen，和我喝一杯吧。”

“别叫我Sameen。”Shaw边说边清理她的急救箱。

“好吧，”Root说，“ _Shaw_ ，和我喝一杯吧。”她将另一个杯子也满上，凑到了Shaw面前。Shaw阴沉沉地盯着看了会儿才拿过了杯子，仰头一口喝了个干净。相较Root来说，简直便顺畅得轻易而举。她得意地冲Root笑了，但Root没理她，只又将她的杯子满上。

Root看着Shaw慢慢小酌。她能感觉到体内流动着的酒精，让她有些头重脚轻，或许还让她的胆子也大了些。她总喜欢刺激Shaw，看看她的极限在哪儿，而今晚也没什么不同。Shaw在她的审视下有些坐立不安，起身走到房间另一头的窗沿边，坐下来观察着下面的街道。

“我没被跟踪。”Root向她保证。但其实就算有，以她先前那状态，Root也完全不可能发觉。不过，TM很快向她保证她很安全。

Root迅速的解决完了第三杯，又给自己满上了。Shaw皱眉看了过来。

Root解释说：“我晚上又不经常有空。”

Shaw没说话，唯一的变化便是眉头比先前皱得更深了。她脸上似乎还有些其他的东西，似乎有一闪而过的忧虑在上面一划而过。Root不清楚是不是酒精让她有些眼花的缘故，毕竟，Shaw绝对不可能用那样的眼神看她。那表情迅速便消失了，Root跟着觉得是她自己眼花了， _绝对_ 是眼花了。

“TM让你忙了多长时间的相关号码了？”Shaw问。

“怎么？”Root将语气里的调笑意味又上翻了一倍，“你也想玩？”

Shaw叉着手拉下了脸。

“你知道，我说我是你的死忠粉的时候并没撒谎。”Root说，TM同时在她耳里说着现在提起她和这位ISA探员的初遇或许不是好主意，但Root没理 _她_ 继续说：“你在相关号码上处理得非常出色。”

Shaw指出：“我现在也很出色。”

“但并不是那么有趣。”Root得意地笑了，她看得出来Shaw已经听出了她的话外之音—— _因为没有我_ 。她不知道她们是不是都想到了迈阿密、偷来的飞机、以及被晕倒的坏人们环了一圈的鸡尾酒。 _那_ ，那才叫有趣。但那已经是一周之前，而这周里又发生了太多的其他事——他们没能杀掉议员，Samaritan即将上线，Harold也从他的信仰、从这一切里离开了。但TM在看着他，确保他安全、等他回来。

Root突然问：“顺便，你的腿好了吗？”

Shaw皱着眉疑惑了一会儿才慢慢回答：“没事。”她心不在焉地揉了揉腿，Root觉得那儿应该便是枪伤所在。但Shaw耸了耸肩，似乎一点儿也不在乎，走过来又给自己倒了杯酒。Root在同时伸出了手，在她们一起握住酒瓶时笑了起来。Shaw猛地抽回手，对着她怒目而视。

Root给Shaw满上了杯子，“你还没回答我的问题。”

Shaw忽略了她杯里的伏加特，“什么问题？”

Root重复了一次，“你有觉得孤独过吗？”她又举起了酒瓶，它已经半空了，大部分是被她喝掉的，这证明她已经醉了，但却没能阻止她给自己倒了第五杯（或者是第六杯，她想了想要不要询问下TM，但最终没有开口）。她静静地看着透明的液体顺着杯壁缓缓滑下，直到最后填满了整个杯子。

“你为什么会关心这个问题？”Shaw问道。

“只是有些好奇。”Root对着Shaw眨眨眼，低下头去就茶几上的那杯酒。她伸出舌头舔着里面的液体，动作挑逗到了极致，眼神却一直没从Shaw身上离开。

Shaw翻了个白眼，但Root不由注意到了对方接下来的动作——Shaw舔了舔嘴唇，然后迅速低头喝了一大口酒掩饰了过去。Shaw将杯里的酒喝尽，然后将酒杯重重砸在了茶几上。“不，”她说，“我不会觉得孤独。”

Root拿着茶几上的酒杯一起坐了起来。它已不是全满了，但她依然洒了些酒到手上。Shaw用手肘推开自己的空酒杯，在Root对面的茶几上坐下了。

Root说：“我觉得你在撒谎。”

Shaw咬牙切齿：“而我觉得你烦人透顶。”

Root得意地笑了，喝尽了杯里剩下的酒，又伸手去拿酒瓶。但Shaw比她快，将酒瓶藏在身后，避开了Root能够到的范围。

“我觉得你已经喝够了，”Shaw说，“你酒量小。”

Root前倾了些，现在，她们的唇几乎便挨在了一起。“我酒量没你想象的那么小。”她说。Root知道这是在挑战自己的运气极限，她也知道Shaw的枪触手可得。但他们反正过不了几周便都会死，所以这又有什么关系呢？

“你想要买醉，”Shaw说，但声音却少了一贯的棱角，“到其他地方去买。”

“但有人陪会有趣很多。”Root甜甜地回答。她放下杯子，双手放在了Shaw的大腿上。她记得自己曾经用束线带将Shaw绑在椅子上的那一次，而现在，除了她很容易被攻击之外，这也是差不多的姿势。她现在同那时一样的着迷，所以在当被打断时，她有些失望。

TM问她在做什么，而她也在思考着同样的问题。她不知道自己是否已经把自己的理智都丢在了门口，又或者，她从来就没有过理智。

Root的手压在Shaw先前的揉的地方，渐渐上了力。她看着Shaw因疼痛倒吸了口凉气，也高兴地发现另一个女人的眼里闪现出了些兴奋，Shaw吞咽的样子像是被什么哽住了一样。

Shaw的声音嘶哑，“你在干什么？”

“还不明显吗？”Root说。但Shaw依然没有动作，最终让Root退了回去，途中尽力不让自己显得太过失望。等再次开口时，她的声音有些飘忽，“有些事要发生了，糟糕的事。”

话题的改变似乎让Shaw如释重负，“有多糟糕？”

“我不觉得我们都能活下来。”Root说。

“TM这么说的？”Shaw说，“你有没想过它可能错了？”

“她从不会出错。”但Root语气里的坚定比她实际的感受少了许多。

Shaw摇摇头，似乎不太相信。或许是TM刺杀议员的指令让她的信仰有些动摇，又或许是她从来都没对TM有过信仰。但不管怎么说，能看到些乐观情绪总是好的。在这一切结束之前，他们十分需要这份乐观。

Shaw伸手从背后拿过那瓶伏加特，没有理会一旁的酒杯，直接对着瓶子开始喝。“Finch在哪儿？”

“等他准备好了，他自会回来。”Root边回答边盯着Shaw随着喝酒起伏的喉咙。

“但TM知道他在哪儿？”

Shaw的关心让Root有些惊讶，她安慰道：“他很安全。”她本以为这会是那大个子会问的问题，但现在看来，失去了领头人，他们或许都有些迷茫。

Root再次前倾，从Shaw手里夺过了酒瓶，塞上瓶盖后丢在了地上。

“我很少在晚上有空。”Root不知道Shaw能否听出她的话外之音、能否明白Root想要什么。因为现在，Root实在不想、也不愿意直说。

“可我有点讨厌你。”Shaw如此回应，但当她抬起头看她时，语气却轻柔了许多，毫无棱角可言。

“我觉得你又在撒谎。”Root回答，尽管她并不太确定Shaw是否说的是真话。她现在已经远远越过了另一个女人的界限，但对方明显已经原谅了她。

Shaw仔细地审视了她一会儿，Root完全可以看见那美丽瘦削的头里正激烈而胶着的斗争。

“如果我们要做的话，”Shaw慢慢地说，“以后绝不许再提。”

Root微笑着前倾，“听起来不错。”

但Shaw依然没有动作，稳若磐石，让Root有些怀疑另一个女人是否还有些疑虑。所以她又朝前了些，直到她们的唇间只有毫厘的距离。然后她便停住了，等着看Shaw是否会后退、是否会拔枪让她滚。但最后，Shaw什么也没做，只是垂眼看了她一眼。Root把这当成了默许，向前吻了上去。

这个吻并没有持续太久，因为Shaw又后退了些，“如果你告诉其他人的话，我会杀了你。”

“你的枕边情话一向如此诡异吗？”Root笑着问。

Shaw沉下了脸，“你能不说话的话，这会好上许多。”

到现在，Root已经足够了解Shaw了，也明白现在最好闭上嘴。她任由Shaw把她朝后推倒在了沙发上。

Shaw在性上十分高效，没有前戏、直入主题。但Root依然在尽全力铭记着这一切——Shaw的触碰、她的味道和她嘴里发出的微小声音。她想要把这些都深深的烙进她的大脑，让它们成为她记忆里最后那一点清明，永不忘记。

当一切结束之后，当Root还在大汗淋漓中用力喘着气、腰侧依然在疼痛时，她依然不愿意放手。Shaw奇怪地看了她一眼，然后几乎是立刻便一言不发地从她身上爬了起来，开始穿衣。

“出去。”Shaw把Root的衣服丢在了她脸上。

“等等，都没有事后抱抱什么的吗？”Root边问边往身上套着那些破烂又满是血的衣服。她根本就懒得问Shaw要一件干净衬衣。她已经知道了答案会是什么。

“我不做那种事，”Shaw说，“顶多三晚。”

“三晚，哈？”Root狡黠地笑了，“那我最好把另外两次存起来留下次用。”

Shaw冷笑了一声，“没有下次了。”Root尽力没让自己畏缩，尽力不让自己去想这话背后的含义。她知道这或许不是Shaw话里的本意，但……她们俩或许很快便都会死去。

Root穿好衣服，在出去时掠过Shaw身侧，低头将唇凑到另一个女人的耳旁。Shaw在她的鼻息下似乎打了个战，让Root在心里笑了出来。“别那么肯定。”Root轻轻耳语，然后吻了Shaw的脸。

她离开了，在开锁出门时，她都一直能感受到背后Shaw的瞪视。TM在耳里告诉她现在很安全，有关当局已经没再找她了。TM在先前沉默了好一会儿，让Root短暂地考虑了会儿今晚这出是否是TM为她精心编排的，和Shaw的这一晚上是否从头到尾便是出自 _她_ 的用意，是否这便是末日前的最后狂欢……但Root并没问。

她也不想知道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定于第三季最后一集

“我们得走了，”Root说，“ _她_ 说我们有危险。”

Shaw看起来似乎很想反驳，但最后一言不发地跟着Root朝出口走去。她已经好一会儿没说话了，过去几小时里，她只安静地看着Root在服务器上工作，耐心得远超出了Root的意料。但话说回来，在Harold依然失踪的情况下，她根本就没料到Shaw会来这里找她。

但她确实来了。

Root依然不太能相信这个事实，她时不时便会瞥一眼另一个女人，以确定这是真人，确定她没有出现幻觉。

_两分半钟后，穿过走廊尽头的门。_

“等一会儿。”Root伸出手挡住了Shaw前去的路。

有那么一会儿，Shaw看起来有些恼火，脸上是她一贯阴沉沉的样子，但她还是朝后退了一步，靠墙躲了起来，双眼仔细地扫过整个房间，像是有什么东西随时会冲出来一样。

“要告诉我你刚才到底在说什么吗？”Shaw问，“关于生存什么的。”

“这儿不方便说。”Root心不在焉地回答，心里默数着TM提到的两分半钟。

“Root……”Shaw的声音里有警告。

Root朝矮个子女人瞥了一眼，“我保证会解释，但现在不行，”她停顿了一会儿，听着耳里TM告诉她行动的声音，“我们得先集中精力保证能活着离开这里。”

Root用手示意Shaw跟上，这个前ISA特工没等她提醒便把枪拔了出来，如她的第二个影子一般悄无声息地跟了上来。

基地里的每一扇门都需要扫描手臂里的芯片，所以她们只能一次通过一个人。

“那边见。”Root将手放在扫描仪下，看着灯从红闪成了绿色。门开了，Root很快走了进去，面前是一个空荡荡的走廊，但并不知还能空上多久。TM告诉她顺着走廊朝左，如果顺利，五分钟内便能到入库区。

一会儿后，另一个人却都还没从另一头出来。“Shaw，拜托……”就在她正要重新扫描一次她自己的芯片时，门开了，Shaw从后面走了出来。

Shaw边抱怨边揉着手，“我真的快被这愚蠢的芯片搞毛了。”

Root翻了个白眼，但另一个女人这牢骚样不禁让她如释重负地叹了口气。

“干嘛？”Shaw问。

“没什么，”Root摇摇头，“来吧，我们得抓紧。”

TM引着她们安全地通过了入库区，很快便找到了进来时的那辆卡车，那个Decima保镖和技师还昏迷在后箱中。

“我们要开这个卡车吗？”Shaw问。

“不行，”Root偏头听着TM的下一步指示，“前门有人守着，我们得从你来的路出去。”

在她们从车后箱取走东西、脱下偷来的实验室大褂时，TM一直在叫着她们快点。这次是Shaw打头，Root跟在后面。她不停地朝后看，做好有人出现的准备。但直到她们跑到栅栏跟前时都一直没有任何阻碍。Root几乎就要相信她们安全了、相信她们终于活了下来，但接着，她便听到身后传来了叫喊声，TM在同时叫她寻找掩体。但子弹已经铺天盖地地飞了过来，而目力所及都没有任何可以躲的地方。

当一颗子弹射进Root的手臂时，Shaw已经穿过了栅栏。在她疼得叫出来时，Shaw迅速转头来看她。

“去图书馆，”Root喘着气，“那儿有你的新身份材料，还有张纸条，里面解释清了所有的事。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，抓着Root没受伤的手把她拉过了栅栏，“我骑了这么远的车，不是为了在这里把你丢下的。”

她在逃跑过程中一直紧紧抓着Root的手，半拖半拽地抓着她往前跑。她们在一个建筑的一旁停了下来，两人都重重地喘着气。Root紧紧抓着受伤的手臂。

Shaw探头看了看，“我觉得我们暂时甩掉他们了。”

但Root的注意力已被另一件事吸引了过去，“你骑车过来的？”

Shaw的头猛地转了回来，“你想现在谈论这个？”

Root笑了，“我只是在想象你骑车的样子而已。”

Shaw恼火地摇摇头，看向了一边，“桥都堵得水泄不通，不然我还能怎么及时赶到？”

“看来你真的很担心我，哈？”Root尽力忽略掉在胸腔里莫名一紧的心脏。

Shaw眯起了眼睛，“Root……”她的语调低沉又满是威胁，让Root知道不要再继续往下说。她能活下来便已是足够幸运。

“谢谢，”她轻声说，在Shaw来得及说话前补了一句，“来， _她_ 给我们找到了个安全屋。”

*

Decima还牢牢地盯着桥梁和地下通道，所以TM没让她们现在回城。Samaritan上线还有几个小时，但Root在担忧这时间依然不够。等到那时，或许对Harold来说已经迟了，或许对他们所有人都迟了。

但TM在耳里轻轻地安慰了几句，而Root相信 _她_ 会保证他们的安全，会带他们进入全新但平凡的生活中去。

Root在浴室里找着可以包扎手臂的东西，伤口已经停止流血了，而当她进一步检查时，她却发现这其实这是一个擦伤而已。Root立刻便觉得有些尴尬，这代表她因着一点不能算事儿的东西大惊小怪了那么久，代表她因为一个擦伤而自愿断后被擒。她不让自己多想，尽管她在今晚如此甘愿牺牲的举动后确有其原因所在。

她一直在努力保护他们所有人，这便是为什么她在那么早便将新的身份证明给了那三个男孩、并叫他们离开。她假装这只是一个简单的任务而已、假装他们会拖她的后退。在电话里时，她对Shaw也如对他们一样的闪烁其词，但Shaw戳穿了她的伪装，Shaw没有放手。Root虽甘愿为TM、为他们牺牲，但Shaw的出现依然让她觉得如释重负。

而或许正是那些释然让她没有意识到Shaw的处境和她一样的危险，没有意识到Shaw在踏上新泽西州的那一刻起，生存率便在疯狂的下降。或许这便是为什么，在她的手臂正流着血、Shaw栅栏安全的另一头时，她是如此心甘情愿的想要断后。

因为Shaw的死亡比她自己的死亡更令她恐惧。

Root走回了那个客厅、卧室和厨房为一体的房间。这公寓实在太差，她在心里提醒自己以后要和TM好好谈谈审美这个问题。她当然没有里兹大饭店那么高的要求，但她还是会期望能有个稍好点的地方，至少，在她进门的那一刻能让她有洗澡的动力便行。

“你在做什么？”Root对着房间另一头的Shaw愉悦地挑了挑眉。

Shaw抬头看了她一眼，然后立刻低头干自己的事。“把这个愚蠢的芯片弄出来。”她手上拿着铅笔刀，想把胳膊里的Decima芯片挑出来，但最后只弄了一手腕的血。

Root笑着走了过去，“有困难？你不是擅长于手术的吗？”

Shaw拉下了脸。

“来，让我来。”Root伸手示意Shaw把刀递过来。

Shaw犹豫地看了她一会儿才把刀递了过来，这依然残存的不信任让Root在一瞬间觉得有些受伤。她小心翼翼的用手指夹着满是血的刀，抬头望了Shaw一眼。对方正用一种奇怪的眼神看着她，Root过了一会儿才意识到那是什么。它和几周前Root被脏弹弄伤、去Shaw那儿处理伤口时的神情一模一样。

Shaw的表情里带着不太情愿的兴奋。Root一眼便知，而且她从不错过机会。

她手里还拿着铅笔刀。Root将刀尖按在Shaw的手腕上，刚刚在芯片上方，然后朝着手肘方向轻轻一挑，力度没到流血的程度，但足够留下一条白线，然后迅速变成一条恼人的粉色。

Shaw在她来得及做什么之前便抽回了手，兴奋的神色却更深了。

“想弄我的吗？”Root问。

“不太想。”Shaw的声音有些粗哑，她轻轻把Root往旁边推开了。

这拒绝让Root觉得有些刺刺的，她笑着看着Shaw坐在床上，用一块抹布缠住手腕，用力压住，直到最后终于止了血。

“你找到绷带了吗？”

“没有。”

“那就在回城的路上去弄，”Shaw说，“我们什么时候回去？”

Root耸耸肩，靠着墙，从窗户朝外扫了眼，“等电力恢复的时候，她什么都看不到。”

“那Finch和Reese呢？”Shaw问。

“ _她_ 也看不到他们，”Shaw的脸立刻黑了，Root赶紧补了一句，“他们不会有事的。”

Shaw声色俱厉，“最好没事。”

Root迅速意识到Shaw希望自己能在城里，希望去帮助Reese和Finch，希望她能做点什么。但她没有，她因为Root、因跑来救她的举动而被困在了这里。

Root在来得及考虑前脱口而出：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”Shaw疑惑地看了她一眼。

Root在自己反悔前轻柔地开口：“你为什么要来找我？”TM在耳里做着计算，告诉她Shaw过来救她的几率有多大。它们很小，但却并没有几周前Root以为的那么小。有时，她需要刻意提醒自己才不会让自己忘记TM很难去预测复杂而随机的人类行为。

Shaw移开了视线，让Root以为她不会得到答案，让她以为自己会在下半辈子里一直探寻着答案。但最后Shaw还是开了口，声音极低，Root差点便没能听到。

Shaw说：“Finch有Reese作为后援，而你没有其他人。”

“我有TM。”Root说。

“那不算，”Shaw说，“TM没能除掉那个差点便要朝你开枪的人。”

Root移开了视线，不让自己去想她是如何便差点死去，差点 _失败_ 。她的生命本来会在她来得及接入服务器之前、在入库区的那一刻里终止，而其他人则都会在Samaritan上线时死去。她看着Shaw，明白另一个人正和她一样想着同一件事——她竟愚蠢地认为她能自己一个人搞定。

“你要告诉我计划是什么吗？”Shaw说，“你对那些服务器做了什么？”

突然改变的话题让Root觉得十分感激，她迅速对Shaw解释了TM让他们大隐隐于市的计划。在Samaritan的眼皮下，顶着化名去过一个平凡的生活。

他们只能这么做。

回归平凡。

而如果他们搞砸了，如果他们露出自己真实的一面，Samaritan便会找到他们。

Shaw摇摇头，“你不能就这样告诉我说我们完了。”

但他们确实完了，这便是唯一、而且已经实施了的计划。

“那么……”Root强行让自己听起来欢快一点，“Sameen Shaw的最后一晚……有遗愿吗？”

Shaw尖锐地看了她一眼，她们的眼神交汇了一会儿，直到Shaw再次移开了目光。她重重咽了咽喉咙，声音有些嘶哑，“让我看看你的手。”

Root惊讶地看了她一眼，然后在心里笑了起来。她在Shaw旁边坐下，挨得很近，她们的膝盖几乎便碰在了一起。

Shaw意有所指地瞪了她一眼，朝外移了一英寸的距离之后才开始检查她的伤口。她一只手抓着伤口正上方，一手抬着Root的手肘。“这根本算不上什么，”Shaw评论说，“我见过的伤口里面，被虫子咬的都比这严重。”

“对，我打赌你见过。”Root继续挑逗。

Shaw沉下了脸，大力扔开了她的手。

但Root并没打算停下来，或许是因为她差点死了，也或许是因为明天她们便会成为另一个人，所以她现在比平时更大胆也更没有控制力。她倾身过去，直到她们的唇间只有毫厘之差，Shaw急促起来的呼吸正从她皮肤上划过。

Root羞怯地开口：“记得上次你帮我包扎时发生了什么吗？”

“闭嘴。”Shaw咕哝道，但她并没有动，只垂眼看了她一下又迅速的抬了上去，就像在强迫自己向上看一样。“我说过没有下次，这四个字你到底哪儿听不懂？”

Root佯装不知，“说过什么？”

Shaw咬牙移开了视线。她摇了摇头，但嘴角却有丝笑意，“你简直不可理喻，知道吗？”

“我有吗？”Root的笑里带着满满的调情，但迅速消散了。她阴沉沉地说：“明天就是世界末日。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“你总喜欢这么耸人听闻吗？”

Root忧伤地笑了，她倒希望是自己耸人听闻，也希望世界不会发生任何变化。她移开了视线，低头看着自己的手，手指心不在焉地划过手腕上Decima芯片所在的位置。她突然很想把它取出来，想让它消失。它在提醒着她世界走向错误的所有原因。她开始用力剜着自己的皮肤，指甲深深嵌入皮肤，带出了血。直到一只手合在了她的手上，将她拉开。Root抬起头，正看到Sameen Shaw对着她皱眉。

Shaw不懂，她不懂世界会变得多么糟糕。

TM在耳里提醒她距回城还有多长时间，而Root明白这便是最后的机会，过了今晚，她们可能便再也看不到彼此，她们可能都会死。

Shaw的手依然合在她的上面，温暖、熟悉又安全。但Root知道，若是愿意，这双手可以变得有多么的致命。不过这没能阻止她前倾，她按着Shaw的后颈将她拉近，然后重重地吻了上去。

一开始，Shaw一直保持着一个僵直的姿势，但她很快便将Root推开了，浑身都写着阴沉二字。就在Root开口道歉之前，Shaw开了口。

“不会变好了对吧？”Shaw并没有看她，她的眼神越过Root落在了远方的某处。Root不知道她是否在寻找着TM，是否在想着Harold和Reese、想着他们是否还活着。

Root摇摇头，她不敢说话，也不敢去想他们的以后，不敢想Samaritan可能会做的事。

然后Shaw回头看着她，像是已经做出了什么决定。阴沉的神色从她脸上消失了，让她整个人都柔软了下来。这对Root来说十分陌生，但她却永远都不愿意忘记。接着Shaw便吻了上来，而Root觉得……或许，或许这个世界还不会灭亡。

Shaw把她朝后推倒在了床上，但不同于第一次手忙脚乱中“我们快点干完了事”的感觉，Shaw的动作缓慢，充分利用着每一秒的时间。她用舌划过Root的皮肤，就像在描绘她的身体一样，像是要记住她身体的每一条线和每一寸轮廓，让Root在呜咽中急促地喘着气，让她觉得内心一片空虚。

但接着Shaw便滑入了三根手指，Root用力咬住了另一个女人的脖子才没让自己哭喊出声。她的肌肉围着Shaw收紧了，直到她再不能承受。

高潮来临时，Root闭上了眼，任由自己忘记其他所有的事。在那一刻，她允许自己假装一切安好，假装他们都会安好。

当她睁开眼时，Shaw正仔细地看着她。她们保持这个姿势呆了会儿，视线相交，就像她们拥有全世界的时间一样。Shaw张了张嘴，似乎想要说些什么，但TM在Root耳里同时开了口。

Root勉强开口，“我们得走了。”

Shaw的嘴依然微张着。她疑惑地皱起了眉。

Root抬身对着她耳语，“这是第二次。”她说，语气似在在做一个承诺。然后她从另一个女人身下起来，迅速地穿衣。Shaw还在瞪着她看，直到Root把衣服扔在了她脸上，“快穿。”


	3. Chapter 3

她经历过这类似的事——沿街奔跑、躲躲藏藏，滚烫的血源源不断地从一个伤口往出流淌。而等到血打湿了她的手、让她握不紧枪时，她才会发现。

但TM会在那儿，TM一直在那儿，引导她，保护她。

_三个街区，然后左转。_

Root照做了。等她绕过拐角时，她看到了急救车闪烁的车灯。然后她意识到了TM要将她带去哪儿、带到谁面前。

Root等了一会儿，等其中的一个急救人员将病人送进车里，然后才绕到救护车后。

她看起来很不错，急救人员的制服和她挺搭。当她认出Root时，嘴张了好一会儿，而这是Root第一次见到Sameen Shaw被惊得说不出话。

但她并不是Sameen Shaw了。

“我恰巧需要些医疗帮助。”Root说着同从前一样的话，紧紧按着手臂上的伤口。

Shaw用力咽了咽喉咙，“你知道急诊室怎么走。”

“但我希望是你。”Root笑着回答，Shaw的样子立刻让她知道她要叫她的名字。Root将手按在Shaw的唇上。“别在这儿说。”她摇摇头，示意Shaw进去。

Root跟着Shaw朝救护车里走，关上了身后的门。这里依然不能安全地说话，Samaritan依然能看到、也能听到她们。TM在耳里提醒她小心，她们俩在一起会让情况变得更加危险。Root今天已经失手了一次，她不能再失手第二次。

“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”Shaw戴上手套，开始检查Root的右臂。

“厨房意外，”Root撒谎道，“刀滑了。”

Shaw尖锐地看了她一眼，“你我皆知你不是左撇子。”

Root微笑着摇摇头，她们不能在这里随意谈论。Shaw咬咬牙，但眼神里已有了理解。她低头一言不发地处理好了Root的手臂。当完成后，她将手放在了Root的手腕上，刚刚在绷带的正下方。很快，她便抽回了手，眼睛四处乱瞟，但就是没看Root，嘴里心不在焉地抱怨着什么医疗工具。

“谢谢。”Root前倾在Shaw的脸上留下一个吻，同时往她的手里塞了一张纸条。另一个女人眯起了眼，但在来得及说话之前，Root便已经离开了救护车。

*

Root并不期待她会来，因为这样太过危险、而她已经被TM数落了一通。但她依然等待着，等过了午夜，也远超了她应该呆在这里的时间，但接着门上便传来了敲门声。外面不会是别人，在起身开门时，Root觉得自己的心几乎便要跳出来。

她穿着条蓝色牛仔裤，头发并未束起来，而是披在了肩上。而Root满脑子只想着一个不是全身黑的Shaw有多奇怪。

“叫我来做什——”

Root在她说完前将她拉进了房里，然后迅速锁上了门。Shaw理了理她的夹克，抬眼瞪了Root一眼，张嘴便又要说话。

Root再次打断了她。她伸出手，“手机。”

Shaw沉着脸将手机递了过去，Root将它扔在了地上用力踩了上去。然后她拉下了所有的窗帘，打开了茶几上的信号干扰器。等她抬头时，Shaw正挑眉看着她，嘴角带着笑。

“哇，”Shaw说，“别人还说我疑神疑鬼。”

“小心点总没错，”Root说，“现在说话应该安全了，Samaritan看不见也听不见。”

“这不就代表TM也不能？”Shaw问。

“对。”她耳里的沉默几乎窒息，但这不会太久，而且，如果真有危险，TM依然能找到办法提醒她。

Shaw瞥了眼周围，“这是什么地方？”这里只有些基本的东西，而Root也并不经常来。她只在需要、只在绝望的时候才会来这里。

“算是安全屋吧。”Root说，她在沙发上坐下，示意Shaw随意。但另一个女人并没动，她只瞪了过来，直到Root再也受不了那审视的目光。

“你要告诉我发生什么了吗？”Shaw问，“你的手怎么了？”

“和Decima赛跑来着，”Root模糊地解释，“没事的。”

“没事？”Shaw说，“Decima在追捕你，你说没事？”

但Root并没有进一步解释，她可以看到Shaw的脸上已经渐渐有些恼火，但还有些其他的东西。有担忧一闪而过，就像从未存在过。它同往常一样，在Root来得及细看、来得及捅破它之前便消失了。

“想喝一杯吗？”Root换了话题，假装她们只是两个普通人、Shaw只是过来和她友好地聊聊天。

Shaw盯着她看了会儿，似乎被吓了一跳，然后才点点头。“行，随你吧。”她脱掉夹克坐了下来，盯着Root在橱柜里翻找。Root知道这儿附近应该有那么一瓶酒，最后终于在水池下面的橱柜里找到了它。她将它取出，吹掉了上面的灰尘。

“不好意思，没有杯子。”Root将朗姆酒递给了另一个女人。

Shaw耸耸肩，直接接过了瓶子，扭开瓶盖仰头便是一大口。Root坐在沙发另一头，着迷地盯着Shaw看。距离她上次见到她、她们分头走开去过各自的新生活算起已有四个月，这比Root想象中的要难，难上了许多。她曾看着Shaw离开，那时的她绝望地想说些什么，想在还来得及之前说点什么。

而现在她又有了一次机会，但Root却不能找到适合的语句，一个字都找不到。

一会儿后，Shaw出了声，“就不能帮我弄一个好点儿的身份吗？”她已经没再喝了，只盯着手里的酒瓶发呆。

“你喜欢什么样的？”Root说，“跨国间谍？”

“我怀念开枪打人的日子。”Shaw的语气意味深长。

Root分辨不出她是在开玩笑还是什么，开口玩笑道，“那说明你有点问题。”

“你要告诉我你不怀念朝坏人开枪的日子吗？”Shaw又喝了一口。

Root笑嘻嘻地回答：“我今早便朝人开了枪。”她伸手将酒瓶从Shaw手上夺了过来。

“这一点都不公平。”Shaw沉着脸看Root喝酒，但那阴沉沉的样子很像是装出来的，很快便消失了。

“我觉得这东西过期了。”Root被顺着喉管燃烧向下的酒精呛到了，呛得泛起了泪花。她抬起酒瓶想看看，但在来得及细看前便被Shaw抢了回去。

“酒精不会过期，只会变得更烈，”Shaw说，“自己不会喝就别怪酒。”

Root忽略掉了对方的嘲讽，挑逗地扬眉，“也不全是这样。”

“随你怎么说。”Shaw继续霸占着酒瓶，喝的速度有些快，但眼里依然一片清明。片刻后，她突然发问：“Root，我来这儿是干什么的？”她的目光牢牢地锁住了Root的眼睛，让她很难移开视线。

Root也在问自己同样的问题，但她却没有答案。TM告诉她这是个糟糕的主意，但她依然这样做了。而现在，她便把她们俩都置于危险之中。如果她的反制措施失败了的话，Samaritan就会找到她们。

然后她移开了视线。Shaw的审视有如千斤坠一般落在她身上，其强度让她无法假装没有看见。她突然觉得自己很傻——她竟会觉得这一切都会好，竟敢真的假装她们只是两个普通人、可以不计后果。

“我想见你，”Root安静地说，“那个真正的你，而不是被你当面具戴脸上的那一个。”她始终垂着眼，不敢去看另一个女人的眼睛，也不敢去看即将到来的拒绝。但接下来发生的事却把她惊得无法呼吸——Shaw的手抬起了她的下巴，强迫她看着她。

Shaw没有说话，只在前倾时顺手把酒瓶丢在了地上。

Root粗声发问：“你在做什么？”

“你真的要我说出来吗？”Shaw的唇凑了过来。

Root惊讶地发出了一声呻吟，不太清楚要把手放哪儿。但接着Shaw便开始后退，那股紧挨着她、进入她身体的渴望让Root伸出手环在了Shaw的臀部，将她拉进，直到她们紧贴在一起，让她能重重地吻上去。

“Root。”Shaw叫她，而对空气的渴望让Root不得不停了下来。

“别说话。”Root上气不接下气地摇摇头。 _别毁了这一刻_ ，她想。她用牙齿咬住了Shaw的颈部，不太清楚她是在说自己还是在说Shaw。

在Root的手按上另一个女人的衣角时，Shaw开了口，“Root，等等，”她抓着她的手腕将她朝后推，强迫Root看着她，“慢点。”

“为什么？”Root想挣脱开去，但Shaw却抓得更紧了，“你不是也想快点完事吗？”

“什么？”Shaw皱眉看着她，“Root，怎么了？”

“没什么。”Root说，但事实并非如此。所有的事都不对，而她不知道该如何补救。

“我不信。”Shaw回答。然后Root后退了些，起身在她们间留下了些距离。她用力按着自己的鼻梁，用尽全力不让自己当场崩溃。

“今早到底发生了什么？”Shaw问，“Decima为什么会追你？”

但Root无法解释，也无法告诉Shaw事情不会变好、反会变得更糟。这是她一个人的担子， _她的_ ，她和TM的。

“都不重要。”Root静静回答。

“我不这么觉得，”Shaw反驳道，“不然我便不会在这里不是吗？”

“你什么意思？”Root问。

“得了吧，Root，”Shaw生气地说，“你来找我的时候，要么是你觉得世界要灭亡了，要么就是你觉得你要死了，或者……”Shaw突然闭上了嘴，移开了视线。

“或者什么？”Root问。但Shaw并没有回答，只摇了摇头，看向了别处。

Root想反驳，说自己并不会只在情况糟糕或是她和TM都看不到出路的情况下来找她，但却说不出话。

Shaw站了起来，“我得走了。”

Root挡在了Shaw和门之间，“等等，求你。”

“Root，别挡道。”Shaw命令道。

“不，”Root说，“我觉得你也不想要我让开。”

“你不知道我想要什么。”Shaw狠狠地瞪了过来。但Root并不惧怕Shaw的瞪视，她既能吠也更能咬。Shaw的手已紧握成拳，但她依然前进了一步。

“那就告诉我你想要什么。”Root说，这几乎便是在挑衅，而她不确定Shaw会接受。但最终，她还是接受了。Shaw把夹克扔在一旁，将Root一把推在门上，狠狠吻了上来。

背后的疼痛让Root喘息了一声，但这是好的那种疼痛，让她觉得自己还活着，让她觉得除了这一刻之外其他的所有都不再重要，包括Decima、Samaritan，甚至包括TM……周遭的一切都不存在，这里只有她们。

然后她们便换了地方，Shaw摸索着把Root朝卧室的方向带，她们在途中胡乱在对方的身上探寻着，像都在害怕着失去任何一秒的接触时间。Root撞在了什么东西上面，她心不在焉地想着Shaw是否是故意的，但她已没有精力去过多思考。她所有的神志都在感受着Shaw指尖的触碰，让她的每一寸皮肤都似乎在燃烧；Shaw的唇则像一把钳子一般夹在她的颈上。Root短暂地思考了会儿Shaw是怎么在她都没注意到时便脱掉了她大半的衣服，然后她的腿便撞在了床沿上，让她直接向后倒在了床上。Shaw跟着爬了上来，而在之后，Root完全无法思考其他任何的事。

*

在稍后些的时光里，当Shaw还没从高潮的余波中恢复时，她的眼里有强烈的情感在闪烁，如此凶猛，同在开枪前的眼神一模一样。Root侧身看着她，看着她胸膛剧烈的起伏。她明白自己接下来该做什么，但她不想动、也不想离开。所以她伸出了手，手指划过了Shaw的锁骨。她想永远铭记住这一刻。

Shaw抓住了她的手腕，强迫她停下了动作。在她看过来时，眼神像是直接看穿了她，就像完全懂得一样。

“我得走了。”Root起身寻找着她的衣服。

“这就没了？”Shaw也坐了起来。

“Shaw，我以为你最多三晚的。”Root忧伤地笑了笑，穿上了裤子。

“我不是这个意思，”Shaw说，“你去哪儿？”

Root叹了口气，她知道Shaw不会假装一切安好，不会让她继续含糊其辞，也更不会让她离开。

“Decima要在明天更新Samaritan的服务器，”Root说，“包括我们做过手脚的那个，这就代表……”她没了声音，往身上套着剩下的衣服。

“代表Samaritan会找到我们。”Shaw静静地接完了她的话。

“没错。”Root忧郁地说。

“那我们就得去阻止他们。”Shaw的眼睛里有什么在燃烧。

“对。”Root回答。但不是“我们”， _她_ 得去阻止他们，她和TM。

Shaw仔细地盯着她看了会儿，而Root便知她完全知道她在想什么。

“Root，让我帮你。”

Root摇摇头，“我不觉得你可以帮忙。”

“TM告诉你的？”她阴沉沉的问。

“她从没错过。”Root说。

Shaw移开了视线，摇摇头。Root想知道她到底在想些什么，想知道Shaw对这一切，对Samaritan、对TM的计划到底抱着什么样的态度。

“Root，你没必要一个人做这些，”Shaw静静地说，“我们是一个团队。”

“是吗？”Root相当肯定自己从未收到过任何邀请，至少……她从未受到过任何主动的邀请。

“对，”Shaw说，“你，我，Finch和Reese，还有你那几个书呆子，我们是一个团队，而TM不能一直把我们蒙在鼓里。”

“她是在保护你。”Root说。 _我在保护你，保护你们所有人_ 。

“如果我们都因为你执意一个人去而都死了的话，这都没意义不是吗？”

“Wow，Shaw，”Root说，“真感谢你的信心票。”她想直接离开，但Shaw抓住了她的手腕。

“Root，别想着做一个殉道士，”Shaw没有松手，“那不适合你。”

“那就别假装自己在意，Shaw，”Root挣脱了Shaw的手，“那不适合 _你_ 。”她知道自己快没时间了，TM一直在她耳里更新着消息，想弄清楚到底发生了什么。但Root并没有动，因为Shaw的表情像是被谁打了一巴掌。

“你就是这么想的？”Shaw的声音低沉又致命，“我不在意？”

“你又为什么会在意？”

Shaw不可置信地摇摇头，起身寻找自己的衣服。她的每一个动作都写着狂怒，穿衣的动作让Root觉得她会直接把衣料撕碎。当穿好后，她又重新在床边坐下了，把头埋在手里，好一会儿后才抬头看她。

“Root，那你觉得我在这儿干嘛呢？”Shaw疲倦地说，“这从来都和所谓的三晚无关。”

Root觉得自己肺部的空气被抽了个一干二净，她的心跳得如此之快，就像要从胸腔里直接炸了出来一样。

“我——”Root结结巴巴地开口，“ _什么？_ ”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“你知道吗？你有时真的很蠢。”但她的语气里毫无笑意和玩笑可言。她直接站了起来，径直朝卧室门走去。

Root直接把门拍上了，手紧紧的按住，不让Shaw出去。“你就不能…… _什么？_ ”

“别挡道。”Shaw说。

“不。”Root说。

“如果你不愿意让我帮你，那我在这儿根本就没什么意义，”Shaw怒火冲天，“所以，别挡道。”

但Root依然没有让开，因为她的大脑还在急着处理刚才的那五句话，想搞清楚Shaw到底说了些什么，弄明白自己的理解是否有偏差。

“好吧，”她最后说，“帮我。”

Shaw咬牙切齿地说：“什么？”

“我需要你帮忙。”这句话比她想象中的更为艰难，但她依然说了出来，即便这意味着将Shaw置于危险之中。因为她知道Shaw总会支持她，也知道不管Decima手段如何，Shaw都总能应付。

“就这样？”Shaw说。

“没错。”

“好吧，随你。”Shaw说，在Root依然没动作之后加了一句，“那就走啊。”

“你是认真的吗？”Root静静地问道，眼神躲闪。

Shaw重重叹了口气，“Root……”

“是吗？”Root猛地抬起眼，而这次，是Shaw躲开了她的目光。

“你知道，作为一个把万能超级电脑放在快速拨号栏里的人来说，你真的是蠢到家了。”

Root回嘴，“好吧，说得就像你很容易搞懂一样。”

Shaw清了清喉咙，若无其事地耸耸肩。但Root依然没有动作。

“我们还要不要去阻止Decima了？”

“要，”恐惧立刻将Root的心揪紧了，“我们去阻止Decima。”

然后Shaw冲她微笑了起来，眼里闪着同先前一样的光，不是因为性，却同样凶猛而有力。TM曾说过，潘多拉魔盒的最底层是希望，而在这一刻，Root才真正明白这句话意味着什么。

Root跟着Shaw走出了卧室，语气终于挑逗了起来，“所以这便代表你那个三晚规则作废了？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“我们能不能先关心 _别死_ 这个问题？”

Root微笑了起来，“Sameen，你说什么就是什么。”


End file.
